I Remember
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Kurasa aku tahu kemana tujuan kita. Aku akan pergi lebih dulu ke tempat itu dan kurasa aku harus menunggumu disana. We'll see each other later, how's that sound?" WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**I Remember**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

**A/N: **_Inspired from _Bang Yonggook's I Remember MV. _That song never makes me bored, really. Story line-_nya keren dan akting model MV-nya (terutama aktor utama laki-lakinya) _SUPERB! You can check it out by yourself _^^

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto tahu kalau keputusannya membiarkan seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam hidupnya bukanlah hal yang benar. Sejak awal ia tahu, keputusannya membiarkan Sasuke menjamah perasaan dan pikirannya bukanlah hal yang baik. Sejak awal ia tahu semua hal yang sedang dihadapinya akan terjadi. Sejak awal ia tahu pada akhirnya semua hal akan terbongkar dan membahayakan nyawanya. Ia tahu semuanya. Ia tahu semuanya, namun kali ini pemilik iris mata berwarna biru itu baru menyadari bahwa ada satu hal yang ia terlewat dari pengetahuannya;

Alasan yang membuatnya lebih memilih untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah gudang terbengkalai dengan sebuah pistol di genggaman. Dan mengabaikan semua yang akan terjadi.

Disisi lain, Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka tugas yang dilimpahkan padanya akan berakhir diluar perkiraan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia akan kesulitan keluar dari kehidupan pemuda pirang yang saat ini berperan sebagai kekasihnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa melangkah keluar dari bayangan sosok itu dengan mudah.

Ia tidak tahu. Dan kalaupun tahu, pemilik iris mata oniks itu yakin ia akan tetap berada di posisi yang sama persis dengan yang sedang ia alami saat ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaan pemuda yang diam-diam menyusup masuk ke kehidupan yang ia sembunyikan di depan banyak orang. Ia sudah bekerja di bidangnya selama bertahuan-tahun. Sudah banyak orang yang berhasil ia lacak—dan 'bereskan'.

Tidak butuh waktu lama juga bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari keberadaan seorang pemuda berkulit kecoklatan di ambang pintu gudang. Ia memang tengah berada di dalam mobil, namun tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi perhatiannya dari sosok yang kini melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi sang Uchiha untuk menyadari keberadaan pemuda yang sudah mengacaukan semua rencana briliannya tanpa ia sadari.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menahan paksaan untuk keluar dari kendaraan yang sudah menyekapnya selama lima jam belakangan. Tidak disaat kedua tangannya dikunci dengan erat oleh seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Tidak juga dengan sebuah mulut pistol yang terarah tepat ke kepalanya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak boleh—"

Suara lelaki yang baru saja bicara dan suara tubuh sosok yang sama yang terpelanting ke tanah berhasil menyedot perhatian lelaki-lelaki lain yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan sosok yang baru saja dihajar sang Uzumaki. Dan ketika dua orang petugas kembali menghalangi langkahnya mendekati target, ia tidak segan untuk mengulangi tindakannya lagi—membanting tubuh mereka ke tanah.

Sasuke tentu tahu bagaimana bencinya Naruto saat seseorang melarangnya. Ia lebih tahu bagaimana bencinya sosok yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu saat ada orang yang meremehkan kemampuannya. Jangan salahkan mereka, pemuda pirang itu memang tidak pernah menunjukkan tingkat kemahirannya di depan umum. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa seorang barista ceria dan ramah itu nyatanya memiliki sisi lain yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan sosok-sosok yang kini ia punggungi. Ia juga tidak mempedulikan ancaman yang dilemparkan padanya. Ia lebih tidak mempedulikan selongsong peluru yang kini bersarang tepat di kaki kanannya dan membuat langkahnya sedikit tertatih.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih berani datang," ucap sosok yang masih menyandera sang Uchiha. "Bahkan dengan keberadaan mereka sekalipun, kau tetap berani datang."

"Nyali yang bagus," timpal sosok lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari sosok sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang _sniper _sepertiku? Terus bersembunyi?"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu apakah ia harus mengagumi keberanian yang dimiliki sosok yang berdiri kurang dari lima meter di hadapannya atau mengutuk kebodohan yang terus disangkal sosok itu sendiri.

"Kau tahu, tanpa menarik pelatuk pun kami bisa membunuhmu. Melalui tangan mereka."

Naruto menatap kumpulan petugas kepolisian yang ada di belakangnya dari sudut mata selama beberapa saat sebelum menyeringai.

"Menarik."

Tinggal selama tiga bulan dengan sang pemuda berusia duapuluh tiga tahun itu tentu berhasil membuat Sasuke menyadari mana 'Naruto' yang sedang dihadapinya—sang barista kah, atau sang _sniper _seperti yang sudah diucapkan pemuda itu tadi.

Dan ia tidak akan ragu untuk mengklaim pemuda di hadapannya sebagai sosok yang kedua.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan membiarkan seorang penyusup masuk ke organisasi kita. Perkiraanku mengenai kemampuan analisamu yang akurat ternyata salah besar."

Naruto menaikkan alis dan sedikit memiringkan kepala, merubah ekspresinya yang semula dingin dan datar menjadi lugu dan inosen—ekspresinya sebagai seorang barista—hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menerima tawaranmu bergabung sebagai anggota organisasi itu," ucapnya. "Dan aku juga tidak ingat kalau pernah menurunkan tingkat analisaku. Sejak awal aku tahu dia adalah seorang agen yang ditugaskan untuk memata-matai kalian."

Pengakuan itu tentu berhasil membuat Sasuke dan polisi-polisi yang mendengarkan percakapan tadi menahan napas.

"Kalau kau tahu sejak awal, lalu kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?"

"'Kenapa'?" Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada rendah dan aura mengancam yang dipancarkan lelaki di hadapannya. "Karena bagiku melihatnya berusaha membongkar sindikat kalian itu menyenangkan. Dan melihat kalian yang kerepotan karena ulahnya ternyata jauh lebih menyenangkan," tuturnya disertai seringai.

"Dia tahu? Jadi selama ini dia tahu kalau Sasuke mendekatinya untuk mendapatkan akses ke organisasi itu?"

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa sejak awal kita sudah membahayakan nyawa Sasuke."

"Aku lebih tidak percaya bahwa dia membiarkan Sasuke melakukan semua itu dibawah pengawasannya."

Seringai sang Uzumaki makin terlihat jelas saat percakapan orang-orang di belakangnya terhenti. Kali ini pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok dengan mulut pistol mengarah ke sisi kepala sosok tersebut.

"Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira, Teme," tuturnya disertai cengiran lebar dan wajah polos.

Sejujurnya Sasuke memang menaruh curiga kepada pemuda yang sedang berakting di depannya. Ia sudah menaruh curiga saat Naruto tanpa sungkan meletakkan kunci ruang kerja pribadinya di tempat yang bisa ia jangkau. Ia sudah menaruh curiga saat Naruto meletakkan laptop berisi data 'pekerjaan'nya di sembarang tempat. Ia sudah menaruh curiga saat Naruto tidak melakukan apapun ketika ia tertangkap basah sedang membersihkan sebuah revolver yang saat itu katakan sebagai senjata untuk melindungi diri.

Ia sudah menaruh kecurigaan, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menindaklanjuti hal itu karena ia tidak merasa hal itu penting. Karena ia tidak mau mengetahui hal yang sekarang ia ketahui—mengenai Naruto yang membiarkan dan menyengajakan semua hal itu terjadi.

Sang Uzumaki sendiri memang tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari sang Uchiha. Bekerja di kafe selama lima hari dalam seminggu yang berarti meninggalkan rumah sekitar tujuh jam tiap kalinya tentu tidak membuat pengamatannya pada sosok berkulit pucat itu berkurang.

Naruto tentu tahu bagaimana Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang kerja pribadinya dan membongkar _file '_pekerjaannya' dengan rapi. Ia tentu tahu bagaimana Sasuke, dengan kepandaian yang diakuinya melebihi tingkat rata-rata, berhasil membobol _password gadget _miliknya dan mengumpulkan bukti. Ia tentu tahu kalau adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menyimpan beberapa revolver di beberapa tempat tersembunyi selama mereka tinggal bersama.

Tidak ada satu hal pun yang terlewat dari pengamatan si pemuda pirang. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang terlewat dari tangkapan kamera CCTV yang tersebar di beberapa titik tersembunyi di kediamannya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya menyerang organisasi kami? Dan kenapa kau memiliki semua data itu?" tanya sosok lain yang berdiri di balik mobil yang terparkir melintang di belakang tubuh sang tawanan.

_"Curious are we?"_

Naruto memasukkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam pistol ke dalam saku celana dan menarik sebuah _chip_.

"Ini adalah hasil kerja pribadiku selama kalian menggunakan jasaku untuk melenyapkan orang-orang itu," ungkapnya sembari menunjukkan benda kecil yang dijepit ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. "Semua hal yang berhasil kukumpulkan tentang organisasi kalian ada disini."

Semua data yang berhasil dikumpulkan. Berhasil dikumpulkan.

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajam pada pemuda yang tidak sedang menatapnya saat ia menyadari kalau ternyata sosok berkulit coklat itu juga ternyata mengincar organisasi yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Kalau kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu mengenai ini, itu karena aku selalu bekerja sendiri, Teme. Aku yakin kau paham maksudku," ungkap Naruto yang kembali menunjukkan raut polosnya kepada sang lawan bicara.

Sejak awal pertemuan Sasuke memang sudah tahu pekerjaan asli Naruto. Rencananya mendekati si pemuda pirang berhasil dengan sukses tanpa hambatan sama sekali. Usahanya puluhan kali datang ke kafe tempat Naruto bekerja di siang hari berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda tersebut dan keinginannya untuk menjadikan pemuda itu miliknya juga sukses ia lakukan.

Ya. Kalian pikir apa alasan yang cocok bagi mereka untuk tinggal satu atap? Tentu saja karena mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus.

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Uzumaki Naruto adalah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto meletakkan _chip _di tangannya ke dalam saku kemeja yang ia kenakan dan itu tentu membuat Sasuke melebarkan mata.

Kini bukan hanya Naruto yang menjadi incaran orang-orang yang menyanderanya, tapi juga benda kecil yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Lalu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto ketika meletakkannya disana? Bagaimana bisa Naruto meletakkan benda itu tepat di samping jantungnya berada disaat pemuda itu tahu kalau orang-orang yang ia hadapi pasti berniat menghancurkan benda tadi?

"Kau gila," Sasuke melemparkan pandangan tidak setuju dengan tindakan yang baru saja dilakukan kekasihnya.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ujung pistol di genggamannya sembari menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan lugu. "Memang," lanjutnya sembari merubah raut wajahnya kembali menjadi dingin, tak lupa disertai dengan seringai menantang.

Kejadian selanjutnya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Terlalu cepat hingga Sasuke hampir tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto adalah orang pertama yang meletuskan tembakan ke arah sosok yang menahan tubuhnya. Tepat ke arah kepala.

Yang Sasuke tahu selanjutnya adalah suara tembakan saling bersahutan yang memecahkan kesunyian gudang tempatnya berada dan suara tubuh para anggota kelompok penyandera yang tumbang satu per satu.

Naruto melepaskan pistol di genggamannya dan langsung berlari mendekati sang Uchiha ketika tubuh pemuda itu oleng. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan mencengkram pakaian pemuda yang kini bersimpuh di sampingnya dan menahan sisi tubuh bagian atasnya agar tidak menyentuh tanah. Ia bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir pelan dari sisi perutnya yang tertembak.

"Kau tidak terlalu pintar untuk ukuran seorang agen rahasia, Teme. Kau masih harus banyak belajar," ucap Naruto dengan napas terengah.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mengurungkan niat untuk membalas ucapan pemuda di hadapannya saat melihat sebelah mata Naruto tertutup rapat dan raut menahan sakit terlihat jelas di wajah berkulit kecoklatan itu. Pandangannya beralih ke sisi bahu sang Uzumaki dan ia baru menyadari bahwa bukan hanya ia yang terluka.

"Dobe..."

Sasuke makin mencengkram kemeja pemuda yang kini setengah memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ditangkap kedua matanya; sebuah luka tembak ada di bahu sang Uzumaki. Tidak berhenti disitu, lengan yang sebelumnya digunakan Naruto untuk menembak dan yang kini melingkar di bahunya juga mengeluarkan darah dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

Yang lebih membuat Sasuke tidak percaya adalah lubang yang ada di bagian dada pemuda di hadapannya. Di bagian dimana pemuda itu menyimpan _chip _yang sempat ia pamerkan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku makin merasa bersalah."

Sasuke membalas pelukan pemuda yang kini jatuh terduduk di sampingnya. Telinganya tidak melewatkan helaan napas panjang yang meluncur dari sang Uzumaki. Ia bisa merasakan kedua lengan Naruto yang kini melingkar di pinggangnya dan kepala pirang pemuda yang sama bersandar di sisi bahunya.

"Tidak seharusnya aku melibatkanmu dalam hal ini. Tidak seharusnya aku membahayakan nyawamu seperti ini. Aku benar-benar kekasih yang payah," gumamnya.

"Tanpa kau akui pun aku tahu kau memang kekasih yang payah, Dobe," balas Sasuke yang berhasil membuat sang Uzumaki mendengus geli. "Lagipula semua ini bukan salahmu. Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Aku sudah memanfaatkanmu dan sekarang aku membahayakan nyawamu. Walaupun aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku jauh lebih payah daripada dirimu."

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan sang Uchiha. Napasnya tercekat saat Sasuke sedikit mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku lelah, Teme. Kau tidak keberatan kujadikan bantal tidurku kan?"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto melemparkan pertanyaan itu kepada adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu. Pemilik iris mata berwarna biru itu nyatanya memang sangat menyukai kedekatannya dengan Sasuke, sampai-sampai menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai 'bantal hidup'nya. Dan walaupun Sasuke tidak pernah setuju dengan tindakan sang Uzumaki, pada akhirnya ia tidak akan melawan untuk dijadikan tempat bersandar sang kekasih. Kemanjaan Naruto adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada sosok berambut pirang itu—perlahan dan tanpa ia sadari.

Tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak menyukai kemanjaan yang ditunjukkan sang kekasih. Bukan karena mereka sedang berada di dalam gudang atah berantah. Bukan karena adanya keberadaan para petugas keamanan yang mulai memeriksa keadaan para penyandera dan berusaha mendekati mereka. Bukan karena semua alasan itu.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur, Dobe," ucapnya sembari melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan pelukan pemuda yang masih berusaha membuka kedua matanya itu melemah.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur sebentar," gumamnya sembari berusaha menyandarkan dahi di bahu sang lawan bicara.

"Tidak," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menahan kedua sisi bahu Naruto dengan tegas namun lembut, berusaha untuk tidak menekan luka yang ada disana. "Dengarkan aku, Dobe. Kau harus tetap bersamaku sampai bantuan datang. Jangan berani menutup matamu tanpa seizinku, kau dengar?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar nada tegas yang entah bagaimana caranya masih dikuasai Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Kini ia tidak akan meragukan darah Uchiha yang mengalir di tubuh sosok di hadapannya.

"Sekarang aku bahkan harus meminta izinmu untuk memejamkan mata? Kau berlebihan, Teme."

Satu kejadian dimana Sasuke mendapatinya tengah berdekatan dengan seorang pelanggan ketika ia tengah bekerja di kafe berhasil membuat sang Uzumaki tahu betapa tingginya tingkat kecemburuan yang dimiliki pemuda berambut _raven _itu.

Naruto tentu tidak akan melupakan bagaimana tatapan Sasuke berhasil membuat gadis yang ia ketahui memang menyukainya mundur selangkah. Ia juga tidak akan melupakan tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke setelah pemuda itu menghentikan langkah di depan _counter_ sekaligus di hadapannya; Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja putih yang ia kenakan dan tanpa ragu mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka ke dalam satu ciuman singkat yang sedikit kasar namun cukup untuk membuat Naruto tahu apa yang dirasakan sang Uchiha.

Sejak saat itulah Sasuke mengharuskan si pemuda beriris mata biru untuk meminta izinnya saat melakukan apapun. Naruto tidak perlu mendengar pengakuan Sasuke mengenai alasan keposesifannya karena ia tahu. Naruto tahu bahwa itu adalah tanda paling jelas yang diperlihatkan Sasuke mengenai seberapa besar perasaan yang pemuda itu miliki terhadap dirinya.

"Mengenai janji itu..."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dan berusaha memahami apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang masih ia genggam kedua sisi bahunya.

"Kurasa aku tahu kemana tujuan kita. Aku akan pergi lebih dulu ke tempat itu dan kurasa aku harus menunggumu disana. _We'll see each other later, how's that sound?"_

Sasuke kembali membulatkan mata. Ia ingat kalau beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka memang membuat janji untuk pergi bersama ke suatu tempat yang belum sempat mereka tentukan. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata Naruto masih mengingat percakapan mereka saat itu karena sesungguhnya ia tidak begitu percaya pada janji mereka.

Bukan karena ia tidak mempercayai janji Naruto, tapi lebih karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa mereka mewujudkan janji mereka untuk pergi bersama ketika pada akhirnya Naruto mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya ia bukanlah seorang mahasiswa seperti yang ia akui sebagai alibi penyamaran.

_"Don't you dare,"_ Sasuke mempererat genggamannya saat salah satu iris biru yang ia sukai hilang tertutup kelopak mata. "Naruto, _don't you dare!"_

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai ini tapi aku ingin melakukannya untuk yang terakhir kali," Naruto menggerakkan sebelah tangannya dan meluruskan jari telunjuknya sebelum menekan pelan ujung hidung sang Uchiha. _"Aishiteru, _Uchiha Teme Sasuke."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak perlu menepis tangan si pemuda pirang seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat Naruto melakukan tindakan tadi karena tangan berkulit kecoklatan itu langsung terkulai lemah beberapa saat setelah bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Oke, saya mau sembunyi sebelum ada _reader _yang lempar barang ke arah saya gara-gara _fic _gantung ini #nyusup ke dalem _bunker_. Ah, mungkin ini adalah _fic _terakhir yang saya buat sebelum rehat selama satu bulan kedepan. _Reader _yang baik jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya, anggep aja itu kado perpisahan sampe kita ketemu lagi di lain waktu #halah. _I'll see you around, guys!_ :D

**p.s: **_Should I make the sequel of this story? The happy ending one? _^^


End file.
